


Destiel/Sabriel Professional Jobs Series

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Gabriel, Car Accidents, Chaptered, Eventual Romance, Firefighter Dean, Flirting, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Series, Teacher Castiel, ooc castiel, paramedic sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's appartment had gone up in flames, and he'd met the man who'd saved his life. But will he ever see him again?</p><p> A week later Gabriel takes a drive to the store to pick up a few things, but his late night trip soon turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel - Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> My friend asked me to do a shortish fic with the boys having professional jobs, so here it is!
> 
> The first two chapters will be focused on Destiel, whilst the last two will be focused on Sabriel.. then hopefully I can write an epilogue if they're liked :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I apologise if my writings not that great.. my English aint as good as my Welsh ;)  
> and apologies if I don't update regularly.. I will do my best!

 

 

Castiel was choking. His airways felt tight, his throat rusty, his chest was in pain, he couldn't breathe even if he tried. The thick, black smoke rose higher to the ceiling, enveloping him in a blanket of darkness, cornering him into the wall of the bedroom. Castiel coughed loudly, his hands shaking as he brought them to his mouth, desperately attempting to keep the smoke from entering him.

The teacher hadn't known when the blazing fire had started, only that he'd woken up to the sound of something crackling, the dim orange light from the hallway, and the strong smell of wood burning. He had tried to get out, he'd bolted out of bed in only a t-shirt and joggers, having no chance to pass the fire that was spreading along the hallway, blocking his way out through the living room as the intensive heat licked at his bare skin.

Castiel was stuck; he had no way out of his burning apartment. The young teacher could feel his eyes stinging, from the smoke or from his shedding tears, he wasn't sure anymore. His breathing slowed as the black smoke smothered his bedroom, the flames snaking their way along his home. The last thing Castiel saw was a figure, a tall figure in a helmet that held him tight in his arms, telling him that everything would be okay.

"Hey," Dean shouted through the helmet, gently shaking the unconscious man in his arms. "Come on, don't sleep on me now."

The fireman securely held the stranger against his chest while blindingly reaching for a coat he'd noticed seconds earlier, draping it over the man's head in attempt to shield him from the heat and smoke. Dean cautiously lifted the man over his shoulder, trying not to touch the bleeding wound on his arm that he’d noticed.

Then Dean was up and ready to get the unconscious man to safety, determined to save him from the fire. Dean held onto the stranger’s legs tight, quickly making his way out into the hallway as he dodged growing flames and broken wood, glass that had shattered from picture frames on the walls, and the dark smoke that hovered above his head. The apartment was minutes away from being completely engulfed in the fire, luckily the firemen were already at the door, their hoses ready to kill the flames as hastily as possible. Dean wove his way around the fire through the main hall, following the sound of the other men, and the spraying of the hose as it cleared a small path. As he got to the front door he didn’t stop to answer his colleague’s questions, too distracted to get the victim to the ambulance outside.

Descending the three floored stairwell felt like hours. Dean kept the man over his shoulders as still as he could, while communicating to the Captain through his radio, and trying not to misplace his steps on the way down. As soon as he’d slammed open the side door he sprinted across the lawn of the apartment building, shouting over to Bobby the Captain and the paramedics who were close by.

“Dean!” Bobby yelled, pulling him along towards the ambulance.

“He’s unconscious,” Dean said to the paramedics, as they frantically pulled the straps away on the stretcher, scrambling for any information the fireman had. “He’s got a wound on his right arm, and a cut to the head.”

“Okay,” A man in his forties helped Dean lower the wounded man onto his back on the stretcher, a second paramedic starting on his inspections instantly. The man’s trench coat was taken off him by the paramedic, who handed it to Dean. “Get me the oxygen!”

Dean stood there watching as the paramedics did their work on the dark haired man, strapping him safely to the stretcher before placing an oxygen mask across his mouth. He heard them say they would bandage his damaged arm once inside the ambulance, his head injury too, before they began wheeling him towards the back of the white vehicle.

It wasn’t until Dean had taken off his mask and was about to head over to his crew that he heard it, the sound of a raspy voice practically whispering, “ _Wait.”_

“He’s awake.” A paramedic shouted to his partner. “Let’s get him to the hospital.”

Dean looked at the man’s face properly for the first time, covered in dirt and smoke, staining his entire features in black. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as the man looked over at him, his stunningly bright blue eyes meeting his gaze. Dean stared after him, never letting his gaze wonder from the hurt stranger, who couldn’t take his eyes off him either.

Once the man had been lifted into the ambulance, Dean saw his uninjured arm lift off the stretcher, his hand reaching out to the fireman. The ambulance doors shut before he could reach back, and his grip on the trench coat tightened.

*****

Castiel had woken a couple of hours ago, his chest feeling tight and his eyes stinging just a little from the light. Strangely his arm was feeling kind of sore, that was until he realised it had been bandaged up with thick, white dressing, hiding a deep cut he hadn’t even remembered having in the fire. His head hurt like a raging storm, just on the brink of exploding into a full blown migraine. Luckily the nurse had supplied him with enough pills to jam down with his litre of water.

Having breathed in all that smoke hadn’t done too much damage, only enough to render him unconscious for an hour and make his insides feel like small people were dancing on his chest, he'd looked a lot worse than he felt. Thankfully the fire-fighters had gotten there just in time, for him and the burning building. The doctor had promised him that he’d be out in no time, possibly the next morning if he was fit and healthy.

Castiel sighed as he rested his head on the poufy pillow, taking a glance at the clock that read eleven fifteen pm, before closing his eyes to listen to the sounds of the quiet town outside, and to think to himself. His brothers had been notified of what happened straight away, his eldest Lucifer, Michael and Raphael all vowing to catch the earliest flights out, Gabriel the second youngest having gotten straight into his car as soon as he’d heard from Castiel. His big brother had directly told him he could move in with him, he only lived a few blocks away and even had a few of Castiel’s belongings still there from when they’d lived together a year ago.

Gabriel was currently searching out the cafeteria, telling Castiel that tea would be a good cure from smoky lungs, and mentioning the ‘hot’ doctor he’d seen on the way in that he had to go check out. Castiel had just rolled his eyes, making Gabriel promise he wouldn’t be long with that cup of warm tea. Gabriel had told him it all depended on whether the hot doctor had his way with him in the janitors closet or not, and left with a sly wink.

Castiel was halfway to nodding off before he heard the door to his room open, and his eyes slowly opened. The teacher was expecting to find his brother standing by the door with a takeaway cup of tea, and a few candy bars, but what he got was a tall, dark blonde man in his fireman shirt and trousers, a nervous smile on his face as green eyes met blue. Castiel’s trench coat was with him, draped neatly over the man’s arm.

Castiel instantly recognised the fireman, and shot up into a sitting position. “You!” He said without thinking.

The fireman laughed softly. “Me?”

“Sorry,” Castiel apologised, shaking his head in agitation. “You’re the fire-fighter that saved me,” he said quietly. “You got me out of the fire.”

“Uh,” The man shrugged. “Yeah, that was me.” He smiled, taking a few steps towards the bed. “I came here to see if you were okay… I asked the nurses at the desk where you’d be. They let me visit this late because I told them what happened.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile slightly at the stranger’s kindness, he saved him because it was his job, yet here he was checking up on him. “Thank you.” Castiel said sincerely.

“It was nothing.” He smiled. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I saw you wake up before going into the ambulance, and I just… I wanted to know that you we’re good.”

“I’m good.” Castiel smiled, blushing as the fireman grinned at him. He was rather handsome to look at.

“Good.”

The fireman came closer to the hospital bed, taking it upon himself to make sure that the blue eye man was really okay. He didn’t know why, but when the guy had been put into the ambulance after meeting his gaze, he wanted to go with him; he wanted to know that he was safe and that he’d survived the ordeal. There was something about him that Dean wanted to delve into. The man’s eyes had started it all, and they were just as beautiful as he’d remembered from hours ago.

“Oh,” Dean started, holding out the coat that belonged to the stranger. “I wanted to bring this back to you, I hope you don’t mind, I used it to cover you when I got you out.”

Castiel took his favourite coat with gratitude, resting it on his thighs as he traced his fingers across the material. “Thank you, thank you for coming here.”

Dean smiled warmly. “It was my pleasure.” He said. “Besides, that’s a nice coat. I bet you look good in it.”

Castiel blushed, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. He couldn’t help but flirt a little, the man was gorgeous.

Dean extended a hand, grinning when the other man took it without hesitation. “I’m Dean by the way, Dean Winchester.”

The blue eyed man smiled brightly, and Dean’s breath was taken away once again. “Castiel Novak.”

And that was how they spent the next hour, talking and laughing like they’d known one another for years. Gabriel of course didn’t interrupt once he saw them through the glass window; instead he ate his sweets in the waiting room, daydreaming of a certain doctor with lengthy hair and long legs to die for.

Once the clock hit ten past twelve Dean’s phone buzzed, a fire blazing at a factory nearby. In a rush he’d said his goodbye to Castiel, giving his word to come and see him the next day. When Gabriel came into the room five minutes later, Castiel instantly thought to himself, he was leaving the hospital in the late morning. Dean had no idea where he would be living, he hadn’t given him his number, and the hospital wasn’t allowed to give out any information on patients to strangers.

Castiel hoped that with some kind of miracle he’d see Dean again.


	2. Destiel - Calm after the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the terrible writing I've done! My friend was nagging me to hurry it up hence I had to rush hence the badly written fanfic!
> 
> I'm gonna have to make it up to you all with a better one sometime ;P

It had been three days since Castiel had been the victim of a house fire, his home now an empty shell of burnt walls and ceilings, the only room almost untouched was his bedroom. The only things he'd managed to save were some of his clothes, some books and luckily his family pictures that hid in his dresser. Castiel was thankful to have at least those memories safe and sound.

The young teacher had moved in with Gabriel as soon as he'd come out of the hospital, his older brother setting up his old room for him, where he'd gotten straight back into his stride at his old home. He's always liked that room, it's wooden floors, king sized bed and old, battered furniture always gave him the feel of being cosy and relaxed.

Whilst Gabriel had nagged Castiel to stay home from work for at least another week, he didn't listen, insisting he'd be completely fine, and there was no way he was going to stay cooped up in the house for another three days or more. Besides, he had a lot of work to do at the school, and there was no way he was going to take an extra week trying to catch up.

"You could have at least stayed home to bake me some cupcakes, Cassy."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his best friend Charlie, who was currently nicking half of his lunch that he had on the picnic table. "I'm sure I can get Gabriel to do just that for you." Castiel told her, while taking a bite of his sandwich. "And stop calling me Cassy."

"Aw." Charlie pouted. "But I like Cassy, it's cute."

Castiel snorted, throwing a cheesy puff at his friend's head. Charlie chuckled loudly, popping a grape in her mouth. They'd been sitting there for over half an hour throwing food at one another when the opportunity arose, mostly Charlie had started it of course, Castiel wasn't good at wasting his food. 

School had finished not long ago, Castiel's first day back after the accident had been an easy one, finishing up work he'd meant to during the start of the week, and getting boxes of chocolates from his young pupils. It was safe to say Gabriel, Charlie and himself would be having a lazy movie night, with dozens of fattening foods involved sometime very soon. He'd be keeping the chocolate covered fudge all to himself this time.

He'd gotten hugs from the children every chance they could get a hold of him, and a great welcome from the other teachers who'd gone to great effort to make him a gigantic banner that hung from the front door of the school, you'd have sworn he'd been away for a year at least. It had been a good day and he'd forgotten all about the terrible incident from days ago. That is until Charlie brought up what he had promised himself to forget.

"So," Charlie began, chewing loudly on her ham sandwich. "Any news on this fireman of yours?"

Castiel stopped mid bite of his own sandwich, mouth agape as he stared at the red head, who was not at all phased by her own question. In fact, Charlie had one of those cheeky smirks on her lips which meant she totally just asked that on purpose. She was a sneaky badger, and knew just how to slip something completely inappropriate into their conversations. And Dean was definitely in-discussable. 

"Can we not talk about him, please." Castiel said, dropping his sandwich back into its box. "I thought we put that conversation behind us, like you promised." Castiel sighed.

He'd told Charlie all about it as soon as he'd seen her. Sitting in their pyjamas the day he came home, eating ice cream and acting like a pair of teenagers. Castiel was blabbing on about how handsome Dean was, the fact he was a built fireman, and he went on to swoon over the man's freckles and green eyes. 

"Oh, come on Castiel." Charlie groaned, pouting. "You know you don't want to just forget about it, I can tell you have the hots for him. Especially after the way you described his eyes like two emerald jewels that glowed bright." She teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes, he was regretting going overboard with that one. "I hardly know him." Castiel said. "All we talked about was our jobs and favourite movies!"

"So? You both like Batman." Charlie grinned. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, and so do a lot of other people."

Charlie sighed dramatically. Truth was, Castiel really did have the hots for Dean there was no denying it. Even though they'd only talked for a short time he couldn't help but fancy the guy, which resulted in not so subtle dreams during the night. Castiel was so doomed that he needed to find a boyfriend to distract him, and quick.

"Oh, look." Charlie practically screeched. "Firemen!" She pointed behind Castiel, a big smile on her face. "Maybe your lover boy is one of them, if he's old enough to be your father."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but turned around and followed Charlie's gaze. Surely enough, two fire-fighters around their fifties were walking through the park in their navy shirts and trousers, one gruff looking man and the other striding along like he had springs attached to his boots. They looked important, maybe they were high up in the local fire station.

Castiel was about to ignore the two firemen, until someone caught his eye. The two servicemen stopped in their tracks as a younger man called out their names running to catch up to them, holding out what looked like a bag from the nearby burger bar. It took Castiel seconds to realise who that other fire-fighter was, and his entire body went numb. 

"Holy crap." Charlie gasped. "That's him isn't it?" Charlie squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together. She'd noticed Castiel's change of expression as soon as the young fireman had ran up the dirt path.

Castiel didn't answer her, instead he stared wide eyed at Dean who was chatting with the elder firemen handing them their food. He felt kind of like a creep at that moment, not being able to take his eyes off the man he never thought he'd see again with his mouth slightly ajar. Total creep. But one thing was undeniable, he most definitely still had the hots for his hero.

"Dean!"

Castiel jumped in surprise at the sound of Charlie's bellowing voice, spinning around on the picnic bench and glaring at his friend. "Charlie! Shut up!"

"What?" Charlie snorted. "You've found him Castiel! Don't you dare back down now. Hey, Dean!" She shouted once again.

Castiel wanted to run and hide in the nearest bush as Charlie stood up and started waving her arms about at Dean and the two firemen, smiling brightly in excitement. She was going to be the death of him one day.

"Yeah, you!" Charlie yelled, making Castiel hide his face in his hands. "Come here! Yeah, come on. I'm not a serial killer, I swear!"

Castiel groaned into his hands. "God help me." He mumbled behind his palms, while silently praying for the earth to swallow him up whole.

"Oh!" Charlie yelped in excitement. "He's coming over!"

Castiel's head whipped up, staring at his best friend in disbelief. She's so going down for this. He was going to take her X-Box away from her, and possibly her Lord of the Rings collection, and maybe even stop Gabriel from serving her at his bakery. He might even go as far as hiding her laptop in the janitor closet...

"Castiel?"

The teacher felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the familiar, gravelly voice say his name and he instantly turned to the man standing behind him. 

"It is you!" Dean laughed happily, strolling right up to the picnic table. 

"Hi Dean." Castiel smiled genuinely, his stomach was starting to do flips as Dean took a seat beside him and smiled brightly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you again!" Dean said, "I mean, I'm so sorry I had to rush off the other day, I came back as soon as I could, but the nurses told me you went home that morning quite early."

"Yes I'm sorry, I should have left you my number or something. I just wanted to get home."

"It's okay." Dean grinned. "Must be fate that we've met again."

"Destiny." Charlie chimed in.

Dean chuckled as Castiel blushed as red as a tomato. "Most definitely. So," Dean began, leaning his arms across the wooden table. "How are you, Cas? Have you been resting up after the accident?"

"Yeah," Castiel said, all his food forgotten as soon as the other man had sat himself beside him. "I stayed in for a while once I got home."

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, a whole day. Whoop-de-do!" She turned to Dean, putting on her serious face. "Castiel here moved straight into Gabriel's when he got home, instead of taking it easy for the last three days he's been fixing up Gabriel's house, going for walks, he's started back in work already and he's even been gardening! He hates gardening."

"I was bored!" Castiel sighed, poking his sandwich in irritation. 

"You should take it easy," Dean said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "You shouldn't even be back in work, Cas. It'll take a while to get settled after something like that."

Castiel looked down at the hand resting on his arm, and sighed quietly to himself. "I'm fine, I swear. I'm more lucky to have my life than to have lost some furniture and clothes."

Dean nodded in agreement and patting his arm before he let go. "That's a good point. As long as you're looking after yourself."

"I am." Castiel smiled. "I'm safe because of you." He said sincerely, Dean smiled happily and he was trying desperately to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. 

"It was nothing." Dean shrugged. Under the table Castiel felt Dean knock the side of his leg with his own, and Castiel couldn't help the slight smile that he wore.

By now Charlie felt like she was watching one of those cheesy rom-comes whilst having her lunch, not that she minded, but judging by the way Dean was eyeing up Castiel like he was an angel put on the earth to ogle Charlie thought it best to leave them be. She rose from her seat and collected her things, before Castiel caught her movement.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, although secretly he was kind of excited to get to be with Dean alone again.

"Oh," Charlie smiled toothily. "I thought I'd go get some dessert from Gabriel's bakery. It's only fair that I leave you two to stare lovingly into each others eyes by yourselves, having someone watch you would just be plain creepy."

Yeah, Castiel was taking away her laptop. Dean only chuckled at the red head and thought she was quite cool, let alone outspoken, he didn't mind at all since what she'd said had made Castiel blush red like a nun at a brothel. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cassy." Charlie grinned widely, before slinging her bag across her shoulder and walking away with a spring in her step. 

"I hate her sometimes." Castiel mumbled.

Dean laughed lightly. "I think she means well." Dean said, he caught Castiel's gaze and held it, smiling charmingly as if it was a given. "She is trying to set us up after all. And that's not a bad thing."

"It's not?"

"Nah, in fact, I think we should go catch a movie tonight."

Castiel's smile widened. "I think that's a good idea."

"Good." Dean smiled from ear to ear, his hand sliding across the table to rest next to Castiels. The fireman extended his pinky finger, linking it with the teacher's own. "It's a date then?"

Castiel felt like he was on top of the world. "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh sorry again.


	3. Sabriel - Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel drives home one night on the quiet road, until his night turns into something he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again for the crappiness! I kinda rushed it.. My friend Taliesin.. Yes you! Nagged me to death to hurry this up cos he's Sabriel crazy!
> 
> But do enjoy :)

Gabriel hated driving in the dark. It reminded him of that one movie he and Castiel had watched when they were younger, about a group of teenagers who'd driven through the woods at night only to be stopped by a disgustingly creepy creature, and eaten alive by it back at his even creepier looking hut. He was still spooked by tall trees at night. 

Luckily the baker had been driving over the open mountains for the last ten minutes, no trees in sight and thankfully no spooky looking cabins either. Turning down the radio to a quieter level, Gabriel let out a loud sigh and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. Driving along the quiet road in the middle of the night gave him time to himself, some time to think things through, to think about stuff that had been wavering through his mind for some time.

His brother, Castiel, had been on the front of his mind for some time, the fire that had spread through his apartment only two weeks ago still made him worry. Even though Castiel was safe and sound in his home now, Gabriel couldn't help but worry about him, it's what big brothers do. But luckily for Castiel he now had a date or two with the hunky fireman who'd saved him from the flames, and he seemed to be pretty nervous about it.

Gabriel smiled to himself, remembering that afternoon as Castiel had ran into the bakery with his hair sticking up in all places, and the look of pure horror on his face. He'd started blabbering about how he didn't know what to wear, or how to act in front of Dean, and started going on about what if Dean kissed him or what if he wanted to take him home, he was practically teenage Castiel all over again. Gabriel knew at that point that Dean must be someone special. He was totally going to kick his ass if he so much as made Castiel cry one single tear.

His thoughts soon trailed to his bakery, whether he should start making strawberry flavoured croissants and blueberry muffins or just stick to the plain and simple. Maybe a strawberry and chocolate pie which sounded like it belonged in his bakery, since the baker had the weirdest ideas, or maybe even toffee apples since Michael had been bugging him down the phone about how he should really stick something healthy in there. Apples are healthy, they just don't taste as nice without the toffee coating.

It wasn't until Gabriel was thinking about his next sweet invention that he noticed something up ahead, some kind of shadow moving across the road. The thing was soon making it's way onto the side of the road and out of danger, and had Gabriel stepping on the gas once more because if he didn't get home soon to get some shut eye then he'd most definitely pass out behind the wheel. Thinking he was out of trouble was the stupidest thing he'd thought so far, because next thing he knew the shadow was jumping back onto the road and right into his pathway. 

It was a deer, a great big freaking deer with ridiculously large antlers, and on instinct Gabriel slammed down on his breaks and swung his steering wheel to the left, hurtling his jeep off the road and down the side of the grassy mountain. Gabriel internally screamed as the vehicle was bounding down the side of the mountain, making the loudest crashing noises against his ears, glass smashing as it hit the rocks dotted amongst the grass. All of a sudden he was upside down, seatbelt pulling painfully at his chest as it kept him in his seat, his head hitting the ceiling of the car as it rolled not once but twice.

The car came crashing into a huge tree with a horrifying smash against the drivers side. Gabriel was upright once again, but the roof was so closed in that he could feel the metal against his head, the door next to him was digging into his side, the dashboard might as well have been in his lap. His legs hurt, his arms were in agony, he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. The next thing he knew he could feel something wet dribbling down the side of his face, Gabriel groaned in pain as his head began thumping ferociously. The baker held up an aching hand to his forehead, touching it gently before bringing it back to inspect. 

"Fuck." Gabriel gasped out, his hand covered in crimson. 

Within seconds Gabriel had passed out.

"Hey! Hey, come on, wake up!"

Gabriel's head felt like it was on fire. He groaned in pain and tried his best to will it to leave, praying to whatever God was out there that he'd make it go away and just let him die already. It was unbearable, the feeling in his arms and legs making him want to vomit all over his stupid car, which was probably in a worst state than he was. Gabriel didn't want to wake up, but something, no, someone was placing a hand gently against his face and for some reason it made Gabriel feel better.

"Hey there, I need you to open your eyes," A calm voice told him. "Could you do that for me? Open your eyes."

Gabriel did as the man asked, slowly he opened his hazel eyes to be met by a pair of god knows what colour eyes. They were like a mix between blue and green, with a hint of brown in the middle, and it had Gabriel staring at the guy like he was hypnotised.

"Hi," the man said, slipping his hand to rest on Gabriel's head. "I need you to stay with me okay, the firemen are going to cut you out of this thing and the ambulance is going to take you to the hospital, but we need to make sure you're doing good before we can move you."

Gabriel snorted quietly, earning a questioning glance from the paramedic. "I'm... just peachy." The baker croaked, his throat feeling dry and achy.

The paramedic smiled at that, moving around in the bag by his foot while letting a fellow workman know the state of Gabriel. "Right, I need you to stay completely still okay?" He said. "We need to put a neck brace around you, incase of any neck or spine injuries."

"Heads still on." Gabriel said between pained gasps as the paramedic tied the annoyingly plastic thing around his neck. "Think my necks got... A chance."

His saviour chuckled to himself as he sat back down beside Gabriel, checking that the neck brace was stiffly in place. "You're a joker, huh?"

Gabriel grinned, noticing how even that hurt. "Too right."

"What's your name?"

"Gabriel. Gabriel Novak."

"Gabriel." The paramedic smiled kindly, smoothing away some of the baker's bloodied hair from his eyes. "I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you."

Gabriel laughed softly. "Under... great c-circumstances."

Sam laughed quietly beside him, suddenly looking up and gesturing towards someone. Gabriel didn't know what it was until he heard, and felt the vibrations of the metal of the roof being cut through, the hinges giving way as it was being torn into.

"You'll be out soon, Gabriel." Sam said, taking a hold of his hand. Gabriel smiled at the kind gesture, he was sure not all paramedics did such things. "Tell me where it hurts, and I'll get right on it."

"Everywhere." Gabriel sighed, hissing as his chest tightened at the slight movement.

"Okay." Sam said softly, giving the baker's hand a tight squeeze. "Not long now, I promise."

"My hero." Gabriel grinned, listening to the sound of the roof being sawed off above his head. "Good l-looking one... Too."

Sam laughed wholeheartedly. "Are you seriously trying to flirt with me when you're stuck in a car wreck?"

"Trying." Gabriel smirked, hearing the nearest fireman call out to the others that they were ready to lift off the metal roof. 

"Well," Sam said, signalling to the firemen that he was ready to go. "Maybe you should try it when you're better."

"Really?" Gabriel chuckled. "Have I... Even got a chance?"

Sam smiled, he smiled so brightly that Gabriel totally had the hots for him right there and then. That smile could have him dropping his pants without a thought. Gabriel rolled his eyes at himself, not the time to be having such thoughts.

Within minutes the roof of the car had been torn off by the firemen, and Sam had Gabriel unbelted in seconds, before his team could gently get him onto a spinal board. It wasn't until he was lifted onto it that Gabriel felt the jolt of immense pain in his legs, gasping loudly as it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Sam was on the case with lightning speed, yelling at his comrades to open the doors to the ambulance so that Gabriel could get the attention he needed before he reached the hospital.

The paramedics rushed him to the ambulance, fiddling with who knows what and why as they got him inside. Gabriel looked around, feeling slightly dizzy out of the blue, and secretly checking out Sam as he worked around him and stuck something sharp into his arm. What could he say, Gabriel could be dying for all he knew, and if he wanted to imagine what Sam looked like underneath his uniform then that's exactly what he'd do. 

"Gabriel?" Sam said, appearing right beside him with a worried expression etched on his face. "Gabriel, stay with me, you hear. Moving you caused shock to your system, your legs have been badly damaged and you've broken a few ribs."

Gabriel didn't say anything, he couldn't, his chest felt like it had an elephant sitting on it and a load of wasps buzzing around inside it. Sam seemed to notice, his hands reaching for the oxygen mask above his head and positioning it across Gabriel's mouth.

"He's losing consciousness again!" Sam yelled at his team. "Just breathe Gabriel." Sam told the baker, taking a hold of his hand carefully. "Just breathe, it's just the shock, you're going to be okay. I promise."

That was the last thing Gabriel heard before everything went black.


	4. Sabriel - Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up in hospital, with a very welcomed guest coming to visit.

Gabriel was either in one hell of a nightmare or he was dead, proper dead, he really couldn't decide yet. But whichever one it was his body still felt like it was about to frizzle into a million pieces. Damn trees he thought to himself as he tried to wriggle his fingers a tad, either way he couldn't tell if he was successful or not.

It took the baker a couple of minutes to even realise that he wasn't even alone, and a few seconds to decide that his limbs were still in tact because there were hands grabbing at both his arms. Before he knew it he could hear Castile's panicked voice on his right side, his hands squeezing his arms gently. Not dead then.

"Gabriel?" Castiel's said beside him. "Dean go get a doctor, he's waking up!"

As soon as he'd heard loud footsteps disappear into the distance, Gabriel attempted to open his eyes even if the light in the room pained him to do so. It took some time to get used to the brightness, making him blink a few times before the blurry black blob in front of him shaped into the face of his little brother.

"Gabriel!" Castiel smiled from head to toe, a sigh of relief leaving him. "Thank god, you're finally awake."

Gabriel hummed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Finally?" He grounded out.

Castiel nodded, reaching behind him to drag a chair to sit in. "You've been out for two whole days, they said it was the shock and the pain of your broken ribs and leg."

Gabriel groaned, so that's what the pain was. "Great." He mumbled, before he tried his hardest to sit up in bed, even though Castiel had jumped up and protested. He'll be damned if he had to lay down on that bed any longer, his legs felt numb and his back felt like it needed to crack all over.

"Shut up." Gabriel let out in a rough voice. "I may be in a shit ton of pain, but... Who's piece of cake is that?"

Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel's gaze landed on a piece of chocolate fudge cake on the bedside table. "It's mine, but since you decided to drive into a tree I'll let you have it.

Gabriel snorted as Castiel handed him the cake. "I did not drive into a tree, the tree drove into my car."

Castiel laughed merrily as his brother sat there eating his cake, sighing in content at the taste of something sweet after being passed out for so long. Cake was such a good pain medication he decided in that second.

After taking about his tenth spoonful of cake and after Castiel had filled him in on how he got there and what had happened, the door to the room opened and a not so hospital kinda guy walked in. Gabriel raised an eyebrow in question at the stranger who walked towards them, he was ready to throw his pillow at him if he was some runaway convict but decided against it once he leant down towards Castiel and the two shared a quick kiss on the lips.

Castiel blushed a little as he saw the giant smirk etched on his big brother's amused face. "Oh, so you must be Dean." Gabriel said with a pinch of teasing in his tone. 

"Yeah," Dean answered with a charming smile, holding out his hand to his new boyfriend's brother. "Not the best circumstance to be meeting you, but nice to meet you none the less."

"Likewise." Gabriel said grinning, he liked the guy already. "Looks like that first date went down well ey."

"Our first date ended with a phone call from the hospital telling me you'd been in a serious accident." Castiel dead panned.

"Jeez," Gabriel snorted loudly. "Way to go and make a guy feel guilty bro."

Castiel rolled his eyes but hid his smile. "You even got to meet his brother before I did."

Gabriel stared at Castiel in confusion. Had he missed something there? He was slightly certain he hadn't met a guy that resembled the one sitting next to his brother, unless it was that one guy he might have accidentally jumped into bed with when he was drunk the night after Castiel's apartment caught fire. Oh lord he hoped not, that guy had talked about his dog the whole way through sex. 

"My brother's the paramedic that helped you." Dean said, and you could see the pride radiating off his expression. "His name's Sam."

Gabriel recognised the name instantly of course. Sam had been there the entire time he'd been floating in and out of consciousness in the ambulance, and when he was trapped inside that car with his body practically screaming out in pain. Sam had helped him keep his mind off things which he was more than grateful for, hell, if he remembered correctly Sam was one good looking paramedic that had him distracted from all the drama going on around him.

"Yeah, I remember Sam." Gabriel said, noting to himself that he probably shouldn't tell Dean he totally had a thing for his brother already.

"Good," Dean said as he rose from his seat. "He's working here today, he told me to come get him if you woke up."

Before it could sink in that Sam wanted to see him when he woke up Dean had left, Castiel was telling him about how Dean and Sam had let Castiel stay with them for the last two days, and the doctor had come in to check him over and give him updates. Time went way too slow after that. Dean had disappeared for more than the doctor's long speech on how he'd be there for another few days, and how he should take it easy and eat a load of stuff and blah, blah, blah.

Once doctor talk-a-lot had left and Castiel was happily fluffing his pillow to help him sit up right, the door to his room opened and there stood a very tall, and very gorgeous Sam Winchester. That uniform would totally be the death of him, forget the tree and the deer.

"Here he is," Dean announced, patting his brother hard on the shoulder. "Practically ran up here to see you."

"Dean." Sam gritted out in embarrassment which had him blushing like a virgin. Gabriel obviously took note of that.

"Hey Samalam!" Gabriel greeted cheerfully with a wave. 

"Hi Gabriel." Sam grinned happily, making his way over to sit next to Castiel. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Sam." Castiel said with a smile, before Dean stole him away from them.

"We're going to uh... Grab something to eat." Dean said as Sam and Gabriel looked at them in confusion. "Feeling a bit peckish."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking like a deer in the headlights. "Dean, you just-"

"Come on Cas!" Dean said hurriedly, practically dragging his boyfriend out by the hand. "Won't be long!"

Sam and Gabriel stared at the door as Dean flung Castiel out into the corridor, the fireman whispering things to him as he went. Yes, Dean was up to something Sam could tell.

"So, Sasquatch," Gabriel perked up, sending a bright smile towards the handsome man to his right. "Now that I'm almost all better, am I allowed to flirt?"

Sam let out a surprised laughed. "You remember that conversation?"

"Well yeah," Gabriel smirked. "It's not like I had memory damage, besides how could I forget such a sexy voice."

Sam rolled his eyes playfully. "Looks like you don't need my permission to flirt." He said. "So, how are you feeling after two days of sleep?"

"Oh I see, changing topics huh?"

Sam chuckled softly. "I'm just worried about you."

"You don't even know me." Gabriel winked teasingly.

Sam shrugged, a small smile spreading across his lips. "I'd like to get to know you."

Gabriel laughed softly, noticing how Sam's hand had somehow found itself resting right next to his. "Now look who's flirting." He said, before he felt a thumb run gently across his palm.

"What can I say," Sam said. "I can't help it when I'm around you."

Gabriel had thought Sam was one of those shy guys that kept things to himself, he'd seemed like one at first, but as minutes ticked by and turned into an hour he'd learnt that Sam was actually not so shy after all. They'd flirted and chatted their way through the hour, Gabriel practically cursing the fact that he couldn't jump the man sitting beside him and have his way with him right there and then. Although doing that in a hospital would probably get him arrested.

He enjoyed Sam's company none the less. The two men had talked about each other, bitched about that new reality tv show, and laughed at the fact that both their brothers had been hellish nervous about their date.

"Dean had even taken three showers, just to make sure he smelt okay."

Gabriel laughed wholeheartedly. "Classic. What a pair they make." He sighed frustratedly. "And then I go and ruin their date. I'm such a selfish asshole." He grinned.

Sam laughed. "I'm sure they don't care that their date was cut short, when you're thankfully still alive and kicking."

"Hm, I guess Castiel staying at yours for two nights makes up for it ey."

"Sleeping in Dean's bed too." Sam smirked knowingly.

"Oh," Gabriel laughed surprised. "I totally underestimated my brother's sex life."

Sam chuckled as his eyes drifted towards the clock above the door. His eyes widened in surprise at the time written on it's face, turning to Gabriel he gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel but I'm going to have to go, I'm supposed to be back at the staff room ten minutes ago." He told the older man. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh don't be." Gabriel smiled, he understood although he really didn't want Sam to leave just yet. "As long as I get to see you again then I'll forgive you."

Sam grinned brightly, pushing himself up off his chair. "Well, once you can get out of that bed how about some coffee and cake?"

Gabriel's eyes brightened at the word cake and he instantly fell in love with the giant standing in front of him. "Marry me?"

Sam only laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"How about a hell yes."

Sam nodded with a wide smile, his day suddenly getting a whole lot better than it was that morning. He'd been worrying about Gabriel since the night he'd seen him strapped down in the messed up jeep, covered in blood on his right side and bruised on his left. The baker looked a whole lot better now, but he also had a long way to go before his bones started fixing themselves back into place. Hopefully Sam could be there to help him.

"Hey, Sam." Gabriel struck him out of his thoughts, pointing at some place on his face. "You've got something there."

"Huh?" Sam hummed in confusion as Gabriel kept pointing. "Where?"

"There!" Gabriel stated as Sam came closer, hoping Gabriel would take whatever was invading his face away. "Come here, you're too far away."

Sam did as he was told and leaned forward a little more towards the man in the bed. Without even a warning, Sam was grabbed by the front of his uniform and yanked all the way down, before his lips crashed against Gabriels in a kiss. Sam was in so much shock that he forgot to react at first, but once he realised how soft Gabriel's lips were against his he relaxed, kissing the other man back as he slipped his hand through his blonde brown hair.

It was the slowest kiss Sam had ever had with anyone in his entire being. Gabriel kissed him gently and carefully, and Sam soon realised it was probably because Gabriel wasn't in the best condition to be making out with him whilst bandaged up in a hospital bed. Sam pulled away at that thought, looking down at Gabriel's golden eyes and seeing the red flushing his cheeks. He really didn't seem to care that he was injured in the slightest.

"There," Gabriel began with a victorious smirk. "I got it."

Sam blinked once or twice before he burst out laughing, the baker grinning from ear to ear at the handsome paramedic who's kiss made him feel hot all over. What could he say except Sam's lips had been very tempting, Gabriel just couldn't help himself, he was a bit of a trickster after all. 

Meanwhile out in the parking lot...

"Dean!" Castiel chuckled, letting his head drop back against the headrest of the impala. "You've got to stop! We need to go see if Gabriel's okay."

"Sure he's fine." Dean said between kisses, which he was dotting all down Castiel's bared neck as he reached across from the driver's side. "Sam's there."

Castiel couldn't help but laugh as Dean slipped a hand under his shirt, skimming his cold fingers across his side. Dean grinned as he pressed a kiss behind his boyfriend's (he still wasn't used to that) ear, scraping his teeth against his neck, biting down on the sensitive spot on his collar bone. Castiel sighed, biting his lip to keep back the moan as he felt Dean's roaming hand slip into his trousers.

"Dean!" Castiel warned, running his hands along the fireman's chest. "We can't do this here, stop!" It pained him to say those words since his body was telling him not to say such horrific things, but his head was reminding him that they were in a public car park. "Dean!"

Dean groaned loudly, dropping his head onto Castiel's shoulder as he stilled his sneaky hands. "Can't we just have public sex or something?"

Castiel chuckled as Dean looked up, a pout on his lips. "No Dean, if we get caught were done for. Now, let's get back to Gabriel's room to see if they've had enough time to talk."

"Enough time to arrange a date you mean," Dean smirked. "God, Sam owes me."

Castiel smiled. "That was a good idea, leaving them alone like that."

Dean grinned, proud as hell of his idea. "I know right? I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Hey!" Dean yelled, laughing as Castiel dived through the passenger door.

Dean was out of the impala before he had time to think, and was around the passenger side of the car in record time. Castiel gasped in surprise as Dean caught up with him catching him around the waist before pushing him careful up against the impala, trapped between the car and his own body. 

"What were you saying about my genius self?" Dean asked with a hint of a smile.

Castiel grinned, winding his arms around the man he'd fallen head over heels for way too quickly. "I said, you're a very smart and attractive man who should kiss me before I make a run for it."

Dean laughed softly before wrapping Castiel up in his arms tightly, and kiss him is exactly what he did. Sam and Gabriel could keep each other company for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :)


End file.
